muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hey Danny ... I got something for you when you get here ... ;) --MuppetVJ 05:53, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay, thank you! I'll be there soon -- we're leaving on the 10th. -- Danny (talk) 13:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Elmo Songs Hey Danny, it's me Kyle. I wanted to ask since you were the last to update this page i was wondering would it be ok to start working on the pictures like the other Characters have on their pages for their songs or what? Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 09:58, 05 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that's a great idea! -- Danny (talk) 00:56, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Anything Muppets List Tell me, Danny, how do I add characters to the list of Sesame Street Anything Muppets? Can only administrators do that? I'm just a bit curious, and I know you folks want to make these lists as complete as possible. -- Garrettk41 4 January 2008 :Which page are you referring to? You should be able to edit any page. -- Danny (talk) 00:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's not so easy on these pages, the ones that discuss the patterns of Anything Muppets and provide examples. I thought I'd add to the list, but what I tried to submit didn't appear. -- Garrettk41 5 January 2008 :::I can see edits that you made yesterday to Orange Gold, Fat Blue, Green and Large Lavender Live Hand. It looks like those edits worked fine. Which page were you having trouble with? -- Danny (talk) 16:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I was able to rearrange the lists to put them in perfect alphabetical order, but what I want to know is how to add a character to the list. In fact, if you click edit on the Green page, you'll see the name of a character I unsuccessfully tried to add. -- Garrettk41 5 January 2008 ::::You'll need a picture of the character in order to add it to the list. Do you have a picture? -- Danny (talk) 15:08, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, the character I tried to add does have a picture on her own page, she just isn't on the list. How do I take care of that? --Garrettk41 17:52, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::On the edit screen, you can follow the format that you see with the other items on the list. Copy and paste the name of the picture, then | and the name of the character. -- Danny (talk) 00:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) We're almost there. My character has been inserted into the list in the right place alphabetically. The only problem is that the picture didn't make it. I can't seem to figure out where I went wrong. I've tried editing it several times, but to no avail. Do you know what I should do. By the way, happy belated birthday, Dan.--Garrettk41 01:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You kept using the wrong file name. The file was uploaded as .JPG, rather than .jpg. It's the same file type, but Wikia reads it differently, so the file name needs to copy the precise extension. Next time, go to the image and copy and paste the file name at the top (not below, with the file description). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Well, it's up now. So thank you to whoever finished it off.Garrettk41 02:53, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives